The Bet
by sanctuary05
Summary: When Sora and Riku make a bet the consequences fall on both of them and they become the Laughing stock of Destiny Highschool! Please r&r! Disclaimer: Do not own Kingdom Hearts or Characters
1. The 1st Day

* * *

It was early afternoon as Sora wearily jumped out of bed … 

"Man" he proclaimed as he began to look for his "special" outfit, I can't believe I let Riku talk me into that retarted bet!" He announced to himself, secretly happy that Riku got dragged into it as well. He finally found his special suit, threw it on, did all that early afternoon stuff, and ran downstairs. "Sora" cried Mrs. Hikari in dismay and astonishment, "I can't believe you finally decided to wear the fuzzy bear outfit I got you!" Sora's face was flushed with embarrassment and anger." "Please don't remind me," he said in almost a whispered tone.

A few minutes later the doorbell rang.

* * *

Meanwhile, a few minutes earlier on kairi's porch, Kairi and the others anticipated frantically the aftershock of the bet riku and sora made the day before. Selphie and Yuffie goofily danced around in excitement as Kairi sat there, annoyed by the long wait, counting the seconds until their two idiots showed up. Kairi soon stopped counting, and Selphie & Yuffie stopped dancing when they saw two idiotic looking boys approach. To there surprise it wasn't the two idiots they were looking for. "Oh it's just you two," Yuffie cried in disappointment, Tidus and Wakka uneasily approached the 3 girls.

* * *

"Sora, open up" called a familiar voice banging at the door louder and louder…. 

"HEEEEEEYYYYY" yelled the voice in a panicked tone. Sora hurried to unlock the door.

"What the hell took so long Sora." Two milliseconds later sora was on the floor desperately grasping for breath! " It's really that bad?" Riku said in a how could you be so mean kind of voice! Sora, still grasping the air in his little paw attempted to answer but all that escaped his mouth was " AHAHA-y-AHAHAHA-LO…..-AHAHAHAHAHAHA-SOOOOOHAHAHAHAHA – DUMB-HAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHA" Riku stood there looking defeated as sora tried, but failed to stop taunting Riku , Knowing he didn't look any better. Riku began to do one of Sora's signature pouts but that only made Sora laugh harder at the ridiculous pouting teen. Riku saw that the puppy face did not affect Sora so he leaned in closely to Sora who was still dying of laughter and grabbed him by his teddy bear ear with his teeth

and began to growl. Sora found this some what amusing seeing that Riku was in his special fuzzy puppy suit with a mechanical wagging tail! A few seconds later Sora finally calmed down and began to sing, "oh where oh where has my little dog gone oh where oh where can he be?" Riku glared at him with the utmost hatred in his eyes which took away from the fuzzy puppy look! "SORA CAN YOU STOP SINGING THAT RIDICULOUS SONG!" Sora, Ignoring riku's request continued singing but he had already started a new song... There was a farmer had a DOG and bingo was his name oh B-I-N-G-O B-I-N-G-O- -B-I-N-G-O AND BINGO WAS HIS NAME OHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

.

* * *

To be continued….. 


	2. How it began

How it happened :chapter 2

* * *

Sora stood in front of his locker staring duley at the hallway during passing period. ( my school doesn't even have halls or hall lights). Slowly a tall figure approached Sora and he shifted his attention to the tall person. "Riku " he said a little less than exited, "Shouldn't you be on your way to class?" He asked. "Hey sora," Riku said completly ignoring Sora's question, " Is it me or was Mr. Toyota's lesson especially long and boring today?" Sora stared at Riku mentally shooting his left eyeball out (riku's). "I'll take that as a yes" Riku said answering his own question... Sora stared at Riku pouting and finally smiling, "actually I think that today is extra supercalifragelisticexpealidotious" Riku paused so Sora continued "mabey you're just super extra boring," He added. Riku stared at Sora until his stare became a small glare and his glare became an ultra glare, then hs glare turned from an ultra glare to a super, ultra, evil, glare...yeah anywayz so then Riku move in closely to Sora, grabbed him by the collar of his uniform and banged Sora's head against the wall repeatedly saying "DON'T (bang) EVER (bang) CALL (bang) SOMEONE (bang) AS (bang) UBER (bang) COOL (bang) AS (bang) ME (bang) BORING (FINAL BANG)" Since all the smashing the head up against the wall stuff was in unison with Riku's angry cries Sora really didn't here anything Riku said so he wondered why Riku did that all of a sudden. Sora fell to his knees crying in pain, "OOOWWWW Riku why'd you do that, what the Heckaty heck did I do," By now Riku was confused as to why Sora even had to ask when he knew that Riku was sensative when it came to his rep, my peeps. "Why the heck do you think i did that you idiot," Riku asked in an isn't it obvious tone. Sora sat there confused as ever trying to think about anything he could have said to hurt Riku's feelings but only came up with one thing. "hey, it isn't cause i called you boring is it because that would be ever so stupid" he answered in a literally gay not meaning happy sort of tone! Riku glared at him and was about to repeat the banging of the head act but then a voice called there name. "Boy's why aren't you 2 in class?" Riku stared down at the chubby stubby teacher that was less than half his hight but still so fat that if he laid on his stomach he was up to riku's neck. Sora Looked up at riku and riku looked down at sora then they both instinctively looked at the one and only Mr. Toyota. "Uhhh errr umm," Riku studdered, "He beat me up Mr T," Sora said and ran off to class before Riku got a chance to rip his spikes out.

* * *

Kairi sat on her front porch contemplating the meaning of life with selphie and wondering why she let Selph talk her into ruining her perfect attendence record..."uhhh Kairi sighed as she realized how boring her life was after she left Hollow Bastion. "you know what Kairi," Selphie said in a whatever kind of tone, "you need to get a life Riri, (Kairi's new nickname (Riku's is Kuku and Sora's is well ummmm SOAR yeah let's go with that) so yeah moving on). Kairi looked up at Selphie blankly then heard footsteps coming towards them, "HEYYUYU," Selphie yelled ever so energetically as she watched her friend Yuffie come towards them.

* * *

Riku walked out of the detention room and towards Sora's remediation class he has to take because he failed 1st semester math. He stood there waiting for the 6th period bell to ring so he could inflict pain upon _him_... Finally the bell rang and Sora was last to walk out of Mr. Endo's class. He closed the door behind him and saw Riku standing in the doorway. Quickly Sora tried to open the door and run to Mr. Endo but it was to late because his newly _former_ until further notice bestest friend had already pleaced his foot in front of the door as a door stop. Sora laughed nervously backing intothe wall. Before Sora could say anything Riku Grabbed his Collar and said coldly "Don't even try to talk your way out of this one." Sora looked down and prayed to him self and looked up. "rock, paper, scissors," Sora said out of Know where. Riku stared at him curiously and finally said, "Okay best two out of three" "One, Two, three," They counted repeatedly. Well to make a long story short Sora lost..._ bad_... "man Sora sighed under his breath, "what do i have to do?" Sora said unenthusiastically, " Well since i'm such a nice guy i'll let you off with a warning , you are my bestest friend!" "HAHAHA, you to losers still hangin around here..some blond in a gangster hat said... "well well well if it isn't the wanna be Slim shady," Riku retorted boldly to the school eminem, "why don't you go get a life or drop dead, i'm cool with either one," He added. Sora looked up at his newly new bravebest friend." Sora sighed a little because he new everytime Riku and Seifer crossed paths _he _always ended up the victim of a cruel bet which was always pretty straight forward.

* * *

In the next chapter it's gonna tell all about the bet and how Riku got dragged in and all that other stuff so Please read and review because this is my very first fanfiction and i'm really exited about it.. Oh yeah Thanks for Reviewing my story ( to the first person who reviewed it ) i was so happy to get my first review i ran in my sitsters room and gave here a big hug... but then she kicked me out... I f you have any suggetions i'd love to here 'em... Peace my peeps 


	3. The Bet

Chapter 3: The Witnesses

* * *

By the By please review because i feel like i'm writing for an empty cause or you just read it and hate it! Please even if you hate it leave a review saying i hate your guts... and never write another story again... thanx 4 understanding. Well n-e-wayz it's Disclaimer time becuz i'm really not sure if i should write one or not but : No i don't own kingdom hearts and i'm sure most of you readers Know this so for those who don't there it is written in big bold letters **I don't own KINGDOM HEARTS OR THE PEEPS IN IT AT ALL NOTHING NADA ZIP**! If your on the dimmer side of intellegence you might wanna read this a little slower than you're used to! J.K

* * *

Kairi, Yuffie, and Selphie waited until it was really really safe to walk down to the school yard to meet the guys and by the timeKairi gave the ok to go the others were eating late afternoon lunch. Yuffie and selphie finished up there sandwhichs and headed down the street with Kairi. "Hey ladies" called a familiar voice from down the street, "What are you three up to?" Yuffie ran further down the street to greet the familiar voice and it's companion. "Tidus...Wakka, what's shakin guys we're headed down to the school!" Yuffie sqeaked, exited to see there friends. "Oh yeah,"Wakka remarked, "What for?"... "Wouldn't you like to know," Yuffie said in aquestioning tone... "Actually yeah" Wakka replied with a smirk of enthusiasm on his tan face."WELLLL if you really wanna know why don't you two join us?" Tidus interupted just to say, "Hey you guys are just goin to get Riku & Sora huh?" Wakka intruded, "yeah it is that time of month huh."

* * *

Riku & Sora were just dying to kill Seifer just for being alive but decided that he wasn't worth the effort. "Hey Seifer why don't you bug us when you can take us ...excuse me...when you can take me on...No offense sora." "Hey wait a minut what do you mean no offense I'm just as tough as you are!" Sora paused realizing that he just completely lied through his teeth...( yeah...whatever.. here it comes..) "ya know what Riku i _bet_ you couldn't last a day in my shoes!" Sora exclaimed... "who the heck could last a day in those oversized banana boots when you can barely pull it off!" Riku remarked... heated... Even though he would never admit itSora new Riku had a point because his shoes were straight up huge! "Oh yeah," Sora said triying his hardest to come up with a super cool comeback... "well uhhh...well at least i can run in 'em," Sora replied and though it wasn't exactly the super cool comeback he had hoped for ( infact it just further proved Riku's point) It gave him a sense of comfort ( or false sense of security)... You know what Riku you always think your so much better than but you aren't and i can prove that i'm way better than you!" Seifer..by now.. was bored with there antics and decided to takeRiku up on his offer and get a life.. somewhere far away from them...very far.Riku and Sora had been to busy arguing to notice Seifer was gone and sowere the rest of his packrats... "heySora ifyour so brave howcome you never where that cute little costume your MOMMY got for you huh?" Sora paused and then a lightbulb went off in his head... "Oh yeah Riku... Well i bet that even with your total awesomeness you couldn't pull off that Fuzzy Puppy costume your daddy got you!" Riku gave Sora one of his my level of cool is far beyond anything you can imagine looks and Finally said "Your On Hikari." Suddenly Yuffie, Kairi, Selphie,Wakka, and Tidus rolled up.. "What's on" Kairi asked all confused and stuff" ..."Man.. I hope we didn't miss anything good," Selphie complained. Sora and Riku looked up at there new crowd of witnesses... "Meet me at my house tommorrow early afternoon that's when the bet begins," sora said with his confidence shooting through the roof.. He knew that even Riku wasn't that brave.. "You forgot one thing Sora.. There's Know school Tommorow.. It's memorial day" Riku said as if he were Mr. Smartness. "just don't forget your doggybag Riku... Sora said with a full throttle plan! "HAHA.. this is gonna be good" Tidus grined under his breath!

* * *

Yaay end of chapter 3... It's not as good as the others but i hope you like it anyway . Let me know if you do or i can't start on chapter 4... only because i don't wanna write if nobody wants to read! For those of you who have read and reviewed thanx a bunch i really appreciate any feedback i get because it lets me know what i should improve on and/or if i'm doing a good job.. this is really my first story so i'm still getting over the wholereview thing.I really do appreciate it and if you ask me to do the same i promise i will! 


	4. Shoot me

Chapter 4: The continuation of the 1st day

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own any kh characters or sqaure enix or anything thanx! This chapter is pretty much a follow up of chapter 1 for those of you who are wondering. Anywayz i made the story so that ch 2, and 3 explained the lack of understanding in ch 1 so chapters 2 and 3 were like basically flashbacks to give you insight on the story and more understanding of what is currently going on. So Chapter one was kind of a cliff hanger..for those of you who care! Please if you have any advice for chapter 5 can you give it to me?

* * *

Sora sat there on the kitchen floor when he was all out of dog songs but then one more song popped into his head.."Who let the dogs out who who who who who" HAHAHA, Sora had know choice but to let that laugh out of his system because of the fact that it just made such a natural classic! "Are you done yet?" Riku growled angrily.. Sora sat there for at least 5 minuts trying to figure out if he was actually done or if he had to get anything else out of his system. Eventually he met his defeat to his lack of dog puns! "You know Sora we wouldn't be in this situation if you weren't so damn sensitive!" Riku remarked...Sora had to think for a minute because he did blame Riku for this entire mess even though it was truly his fault,but then again Riku is the one that claimed memorials day was tuesday this year (not that it really had anything to do with the bet) "Hey" sora finally said, " I'm the one who got brutally abused just for questioning your coolness!" "You have no right to call me sensitive you Ginormous DORK" ( Truly no pun intended..and for those of you who have know idea what i mean you just missed a huge joke). Riku looked down at Sora who was still on the floor in recovery mode. " Hey Riku" sora began, "Why were you in such a hurry to get in here?" Riku looked at sora in a puzzled why the hell do you think i was in such a hurry way! "Well sora to answer you question it's 100 DEGREES OUTSIDE AND I SMELL LIKE DOG FERTILIZER, NOT TO MENTION THE FACT THAT SEIFER TOOK UP HUNTING RIGHT AFTER I TOLD HIM TO GET A LIFE AND IT JUST SO HAPPENS THAT WE'RE HIS FIRST VOLENTEER TARGETS...well except the volenteer part,"Sora paused because he realized just how brave Riku really was... earlier he didn't even think Riku would go through with it and now he was like ... SUPER RIKU coming to the rescue... no not super riku **Ultra SUPER DUPER UBER RIKU**.Sora began to turn red when he realized that the suit itself added to the heat 100 fold... Sora started to cry because he also realized that while it's easy to get the suit on he never really knew how to get it off... This led to several problems which i will lay out below or after this sentence:Problem #1 he had to take a major dump...poopie...#2 He had to pee and he was sweating like.. well a dog (know pun intended this time i swear). So now that you all Know what Sora is going through lets continue shall we? "Riku help meeee i really gotta go!" Riku stared down at Sora realizing that now it was his turn for sweet _revenge_.. "HAHAHA," Riku laughed disturbingly (even to himself) "wait a minute let me tone my maniacle laugh down just a little...ahemahem...Hahahahaha, you want me to help you after all that i went through the past hour i've been here...?" Riku smirked a smirky smirk that you only smirk to be annoying or think something is extra ,especially, ironically, funny... "let me get this straight for ya buddy... I'd quite frankly rather get shot... Sora pouted and then thought to himself "Mabey that's not such a bad idea..." Sora struggled to get up.. "Hey Riku can you just come here for a second" sora requested, Riku looked at him wondering why would Sora ask him to come any closer than he already was but had completely forgotten that Seifer just happened to be waiting outside with a really nice gun and was hebeing unresonably mean to sora. .. "Riku can you just go get me that minny pale outside in the front yard so i can unzip this thing?" Riku thought this was actually a reasonable request... He _thought _until he began to fulfill it. Sora just happened to give riku a little more help than he needed to get outthe door then Sora slammed it shut soULTTRA **SUPER DUPER UBER RIKU **was just Riku locked out of the house.. For a moment Sora felt bad but Riku literally asked for it... Remember.. "I'd rather get shot" well heres his chance... "Sora you idiot when i get my hands on you i'm gonna bang your head against the wall so hard that even your tiny microscopic brain 'll be visible" Sora secretly loved making riku angry because if he could pull it off long enough Riku would eventually cry..and that usually doesn't take long considering the circumstances!

* * *

"Riku, Sora where are you two," Kairi asked herself, she liked to question herself when she didnt have anything better to do. "Riri get over here," Yuffie beckoned, "you know i'm tired of waiting on those two monkey butts to come when they get here i'm gonna make sure they wear those stupid suits long enough for all of Destiny Islands to see, point, and laugh really hard!" Kairi got up, turned walked in the house, and walked back out with a Ginormous bottle that said in big bold letters **SUPER GLUE**.. everyone turned to look at Kairi who was slowly but surely becoming more and more like well... them. This pleased them and made them laugh really hard.

* * *

"Sora what are you doing?" Mrs.Hikari asked, "oh nothing uhh mommy can you unzipp my special suit so i can go potty?" Sora said as if trying extra hard to seem like an innocent five year old, which even for him was way out of bounds. "of coarse i can sweety but isn't your friend Riku supposed to come over today?" Sora paused, "oh yeah he is isn't he" Sora lied as though he hadn't been there already. Riku took this opprutunity to knock on the door...Sora skipped off merily to the bathroom to relieve himself of all the extra _stress_. Mrs. Hikari opened the door only to find a Pitiful riku crying on the ground with a bullet in his left butt cheek...actually the bullet never actually touche his skin because he still had the doggy outfit on..fortunately the bullet misser his tale or his wagging days would have been over.

* * *

Hey everybody i know i said i'd only update if i got enough reviews but that wouldn't be fair to the people who do take the time to review also in the next chapter Sora and Riku are gonna Finally...Sike you have to read k but i promise you won't be disapointed!


	5. Hit and Run

Chapter 5... Well this is gonna be the last chapter i write for a while cause i don't think that people like the story enough for me to keep going...sorry to the people who did review...i guess we'll never find out what happened when Sora and Riku got to school..

Disclmer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts or anything i am only 16!

* * *

Sora walked out of the bathroom and gave an utter sigh of relief...The kind of sigh you give after you relieve yourself..Sora slowly made his way towards the living room where he saw Riku dipping Sora's chocolate chip cookie in a big glass of milk while Sora's mother whiped the tears from his. "and then he pushed me outside!"Riku looked up when he saw Sora walk in the room and put on a wide grin..."your teeth are covered in crumbs" Sora said with a hint of envy ..Riku frowned.. "it's okay Riku Sora never liked sharing his stuff." Riku liked getting attention from Sora's mother because it always made Sora mad! .."Stop babying him he's 16 years old."..."Aww Sora don't be mad," sora's mother said, "It's okay we gotta get our bet started anyway," Riku said shifting the subject... Sora saw this as a warning and headed for the door..As long as Riku couldn't catch up with him he was Pretty safe..."Sora you wait for Riku Right now," Sora's mother called.."uhoh," Sora sighed under his breath.. Riku approaced Sora picking crumbs out of his teeth with his puppy claw...He put his arm around Sora's shoulder in a brotherly manner and whispered, "_you are so dead,"_ Sora paled at those words regreting the bet even more than he did when he woke up.

* * *

Kairi, Yuffie, Selphie, Tidus, and Wakka grew tired of waiting and headed down to the Schoolyard.. When they arrived there was a yard full of people whispering to there neighbors.. Almost instinctivly Kairi Yuffie and Selphie turned to Tidus and Wakka! "What did you 2 do?" Yuffie asked expecting the entire truth! Tidus and Wakka turned to each other with an expression of guilt on there faces!

* * *

Somehow Sora had managed to escape the fait Riku handed to him by escaping... Well duh...Riku..."GET BACK HERE YOU ...YOU... YOU...JUST GET BACK HERE..." Riku yelled after Sora with know threatning insult or name...cause he couldn't think of one. Sora ran down the street as fast as his chubby bear legs allowed him to laughing in confidence ... He knew there was no way Riku could catch him... But then again he was wrong before. Sora turned around and saw Riku closing the space between them like a track runner. ...Sora began to panick because He was nearing the school and headed right towards a dead end ..."GAAAAAAHHHHH HE"S RIGHT ON ME!" Sora screamed in dismay and suddenly bumped into something blocking his path... "HEHEHE HEY " Sora said in a nervous tone, "What's crackin slim?" He Said uninterested in what Seifer was Actually doing.. Seifer chuckled because he doesn't think that cool people laugh..all of a sudden Sora was atgun point and Riku had him by his ear..."RIKU YOU IDIOT RUUUUUUUNNNN!" Riku turned to run while holding onto Sora's bear suit but convieniently enough there was a rock that was just visible enough for Riku to Comletely look passed... Riku tripped over the rock and fell face down.. Two seconds later he lost all his cool and began to cry..(at his point he's more like super ultra crybaby Riku) Sora look towards Riku, regains his balnce and stands to face Seifer..."Rock paper scissors" Sora said hoping Seifer would fall for it.. Fortunately He was a lot dimmer than Riku was so the First Round happened pretty much like the following... Sora gets rock and seifer gets Scissors...Seifer is still recovering from the round... The round I like to call hit and run..That's when Sora whens by using rock, hits Seifer dead in the face, grabs Riku and runs like H-E- Double Hockey sticks!

* * *

This is the end of chapter 5 and the series of The Bet depending on how many reviews i get... If i do get enough reviews ..which is at least 5... then the next chapter is on past events revolving around tidus and wakka!Thanx for reading! 


	6. The dumb & the Curious

Chapter 6 Tidus and Wakka's daily profit

* * *

This chapter is actually a flash back so yeah.. Sorry it took so long to update i just thought nobody liked my 

story

Because i got like a million hits and 10 reviews so i was kinda skeptical! Well anyway everything worked out

good cause i asked for like 5 and got about 11 Reviews so i guess peeps really do like my

pride and joy! Well anyway if your one of those reviewers that read & review all my chapters then let me

if i haven't returned the Favor and i'll add you to my favs. Asap! Or if you ever Review at all and

you aren't there yet just let me know.. I have a special place for all my Reviewers on my Fanfiction homepage!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any Final Fantasy, or Kingdom Hearts,characters or anything but, pretty soon i'll own a car..YAAAY MEEE! Oh yeah i Wrote another story so I'd appreciate it if Y'all would take some time out to read it!

* * *

"Man Tidus Mr. T sure knows how to make a person suicidle.." Wakka exclaimed as they anxiously walked 

down the hallway..."lets ditch" Tidus suggested jokingly.. but actually still considering the idea...

Wakka Stared dimly at Tidus and gave a quick "Okay den." As Tidus and Wakka reached a corner they heard

a banging noise, and yelling..Tidus signaled Wakka to stop and then peered over the corner to see what was

going on... "What is it Ti.." Wakka asked all confused & stuff, "Take a look," Tidus responded in a hushed

tone. Wakka looked over the corner only to see the most hilarious thing ever..."HAHAHa," Wakka laughed

loudly enough to attract attention..." Shut up you idiot your gonna get us caught," Tidus said with an angry

flare..."I'm sorry" Wakka apologized, "it's just that who knew Sora was such a dork, a punk, a Sissy, a

weenieI mean c'mon man the list goes on & on& on&...Wakka was interupted by a quick smack in he jaw...

hey why the Hell did you.." Wakka paused when he heard loud footsteps coming down the hall...shh... The

two Remedial peeps looked out farther to see Sora advancing towards them with a smug grin on his face..He

stopped just before he reached Tidus and Wakka, looked back, and turned sharply into Mr Endo's class...

Wakka and Tidus took this opprutunity to leave school campus... Once the got half way down the street they

heard a disturbing growl...Wakka turned around slowly and froze..."What is it

Wa...AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH RABID DOOOOOGGGGG" Tidus took this opprotunity

to run...WAKKA RUN YOU IDIOT! Wakka awakened from his trance only to find Tidus left him there

to be eaten alive by the rabid dog... Withen seconds Wakka Had COMPLETELY covered Tidus's trail and

passed tidus who wasusing the air to pull himself forward!

* * *

Sora ran into Mr.Endo's Remediation class panting and grining, grining and panting!

"Sora have a seat," his teacher requested kindly, even though Sora was late to class... He never got in

troublewith Mr. Endo because Mr. E was cool, like Ansem the Wise cool.. Suddenly Sora got the urge to spit

out a rhyme for his fav. teacher.

Check it check it yeah yeah here we go uhhuhuhuhuhu...sora began

"Check what," Mr. E asked...

"Check my homework so you know who i be

I'm the one and the only Sora Hikari

I can run really fast in my big yellow shoes and i can kick it in class whenever i choose... uh

The end.." Sora concluded what might have been one of the biggest mistakes of his life...Trying to Rap...

* * *

Tidus and Wakka Finally outran that stupid Rabid dog and headed towards Kairi's house... Suddenly a really

energetic looking girl approached them.."hey guys what's Shakin?"

* * *

Hey everybody...The next chapter is gonna pick up where this one left off... Don't forget were still inthe past

so if you have ANY suggestions about what chapter 7 should be about let me know in one of those extra

super cool Reviews... Oooh and go check out my new story and tell me what you think please & thankyou!

Sorry i took so long getting this chapter done though. I E-mailed some of you guys to let you know my

account was in trip mode though! Spoken like a true G..YEH... J.k. Ignore me!


	7. Avoiding the unavoidable

Hahahahaha…. At first I was gonna write a sob story about how I couldn't double-space

But now I can because I actually used word microscoft to write my story this time!

Disclaimer: Don't own crap! "is this necessary evertime i right a chapter?"

* * *

still in the past only now Wakka and Tidus are having a flashback of what happened before the present past!

* * *

"We were just headed for the schoolyard" Yuffie pointed out….. "oh yeah?" 

Wakka stated, "what for,"…. "Wouldn't you like to know," Yuffie stated playfully…

"Actually yeah" Wakka answered with a hint of confusion… "Well if you really wanna

know why don't you to join us?" Yuffie asked in an oddball sort of way… "Hey wait a

minute, you guys are just going to see Riku & Sora huh?" Tidus questioned in a

mysterious tone…. "come to think of it, it is that time of month isn't it" Wakka added

with a sly grin on his face,

(the kind of sly grin you give when you're up to something…hint, hint..)…

" No way" Kairi butted, There's no way your taking the credit for this month…and

besides remember what happened last time?" Kairi Said in total flashback mode…

Who doesn't remember that…..

* * *

Blast from further inthe past...

* * *

Sora walked down the hall cautiously trying to avoid Riku for Just this 1 

Day out of the entire month and as far as he was concerned he was doing a

Darn good job of it…. If it was anything Sora hated more than Seifer it

Was Riku and Seifer being together… It's not like Riku and Seifer liked each other

Because that would just be uncoolio to the highest level of uncooliness…

Unfortunately for Sora that was the problem… "if only he didn't exist"

Sora always thought to himself…. The thought of Seifer's

Non-existence was like Sora's happy thought of the day… You See

If Seifer Didn't exist then Sora wouldn't have to run for cover every time

He and Riku crossed paths…. As far as Sora was concerned he was running for

Dear life… Poor naïve Sora…

* * *

Wakka and Tidus had spent a majority of the day in detention desperately looking for 

Something to do… "psst wakka….psst" Tidus, desperately trying to get Wakka's

Attention,

Balls up a piece of paper and aims for Wakka's ginormous cone head… "ow"

Wakka turned around to face Tidus… "read the note Wakka…" Tidus whispered so the

teacher couldn't here them… Wakka unfolded the note and read it… Suddenly Wakka

raised his hand to be excused… When the teacher let him out of class he started

giggling like a little school girl. Shortly afterwards Tidus followed him out of class…

"C'mon Ti, we gotta go find Seifer… the two of them walked down the hall and suddenly

stopped…. "look it's Sora" Tidus pointed out, "yeah I see that… what do you think he's

doing?" Wakka asked slyly… "isn't it obvious," Tidus answered how you would

if something was really obvious… like duh obvious… "Hey Wakka go get Seifer and tell

him Riku wants to meet him by Sora's locker K" Wakka did this immediately

as Tidus disappeared into the semi crowded with J.D.S. Halls

* * *

Sora was feeling pretty confident and the end of the day was nearing…. 

Sora walked out into the hall after making sure Seifer and Riku were nowhere

In sight and before he knew it he was poping inhis Favorite C.d ,

Puff the magic dragon,… Sora paused for a second and then thought

To himself… "this is waaayy to easy….. He paused his Disc right on

The part little Johnny Paper abandoned Puff The Magic Dragon…

He heard footsteps coming and headed for the bathroom but

Conveniently enough his shoe was untied and he ran headfirst into the

Wall… "Wow I'm lucky" Sora mumbled sarcastically under his breath!

Riku and Seifer.. big shock had just simoutaniously turned the corner and headed directly

towards Sora's locker… "Hey peanut breath" Riku retorted before reaching

Seifer… "hey lamer" Seifer replied in confidence… Suddenly they both looked

Towards Sora who looked up at the ceiling!

"It's never easy is it " Sora whimpered under his breath...

Suddenly..as if hoping to prevent Riku and Seifer from the argument

That was bound to happen eventually, Sora tried to make a

Friendship song…. "Hey Sei… Riri…. Why can't we all

Just get along…he started

Hey Mr. Riku I really like you

Hey Seifer I guess I can learn to like you to

Please be friends so I can go home

Let's go….." He was stopped right in the middle of his song….

Sora never really was good at making up songs on the spot but

Rapping was like his profession…

"please will you shut the Hell up.." Riku begged

Sora pouted, seeing he had obviously failed at his already

Below poor attempt to have a day's peace…

It always happened that way….

* * *

This chapter is kind of dumbbut oh well please R&r... I accidently deleated this chapter 8 times and every time i rewrote it it got less interesting but i promise the next chapter won't be a disapointment! You can qoute me on it! 


	8. I'm your biggest Fan

* * *

Chapter 8... Were still in flashback mode and as i promised this chapter is gonna be a hundred times better than chapter 7 because now i'm not all in piss mode so i can think straight... Thanx! The next chapter is finally gonna have the battle because i think i've stalled long enough!

* * *

This chapter is gonna be pretty much insight on what happens before the battle! Thanx for the idea Narufreak!

* * *

"Yo Sora…" Riku said in a totally gansterlicious tone…. "Why don't you come over 

here for a sec and help me school homeboy right here…." Riku requested… "great now

he thinks he's a G" Sora sighed under his breath… "I can only imagine what he wants me to do

for him" he added sarcastically…. " Now Sora… you no my skillz are of the heezy

for sheezy right…?" Riku questioned in a hopeful tone… "Sure… if that's what you

think….whatever…" Sora said hoping Riku wouldn't notice the irony in his voice…

"What do you mean whatever…" Riku questioned innocently…..

"look Riku… all I'm saying is that…well …. Your skills aren't that…uh

let's see how do I put this…..well um… Riku…. you can't rap…"

Sora utterd in sheer terror….. Seifer chuckled at that remark because cool

Kids don't laugh…. "Shut up Punk I can still beat you in a battle"

Riku said to Seifer in a threatening tone…truth be told the only one

There who could actually rap was Rap Master Sora… and he wasn't

Exactly good at it himself….Seifer chuckled even harder… And I bet I can beat

Sora in a battle to…. Sora… by now…. Had already had 12 different ways on

How to end his life painlessly…lined up… in his head…. "Why can't I get

Through one month without making an idiot out of myself in front of the entire

School?" Sora questioned himself as if searching for a sign…You see

While it was easy for Sora to attempt avoiding a bet his

Ultra super ego didn't make it as easy to turn one down…. clearly

* * *

Tidus and Wakka gave a smile of accomplishment as they watched Sora break down inch 

by inch from a safe distance... It's not like they hated Sora it's just that It was so fun to see

him fail at his monthly duty that they just so happened to make lots of money off of!

* * *

Sora walked up to Riku and moved in Close enough to his face that Riku 

Could feel sora's breath rolling down his vest… which is totally gangster this season!

"Listen Riku you can make fun of Seifer and you can even laugh at puff the magic

dragon but when you question my super ultra SKILLS you've gone to far…."

Sora whispered maniacly…. Shortly afterwards Sora headed down the hall

Riku looked as he walked away and yelled down the hall "after school" as Sora made his

Dramatic exit…. Sora tilted his head slightly to the left in order to give Riku a last glance.. Riku murmured something that Sora couldn't make out and Before the dramatic exit, conveniently enough… out of all the days ...

The school exit just happened to Block his way! Sora completely fell backwards into a nice

soft bucket of mop water, which tilted backwards do to the landing causing Sora to slide all the way across

the floor only to be stopped by Seifers foot! "I'm okay," Sora lied sheepishly... "what a total lamer"

Everyone in the hall stared at Sora blankly then broke out laughing…

One senior with spiky hair was turning purple and literally on the ground suffocating!

Another teacher who was watching from the principal's office spilled his latte all over his

Uniform…. Wakka & Tidus took this opportunity to set up there ticket booth for the afterschool

battle.

" Man we can make a living off this" Wakka proclaimed proudly!

* * *

Sora walked out of Mr. Honda's 6th period class and headed for the school coartyard. 

On his way to the courtyard he saw purple kid heading Towards him… Sora

Tried to reach the exit before the guy could stop him… I mean if it wasn't enough

That every time he tried to exit a room someone told him not to trip or every time

He neared a wall someone blocked his path to make sure he didn't hit it... then this guy

Would be the perfectly sweetened cherry on top of his ice covered cream cake of

misery! "Hey…" the upper classmen called out…. "Hey dude wait up"

Sora saw the other boy closing in on his path and started to speed up… "man this guy is

Persistant" Sora thought to himself as he turned to see if the guy was still following him..

When he turned around the guy was right over his shoulder and before Sora had a chance

To squeal and run the guy had already grabbed a hold of him…

"What the hell do you want" Sora asked both annoyed and upset that he was wrong

5 times in 1 day… "hi I'm Cloud and I just wanted to let you know that I'm your

biggest fan" … Sora looked up at him in shock…. "who is this kook" he whispered to

himself…. "well" Cloud continued, "It's just … well normally I Don't offer

my name… but I think this is special"…. Sora began to struggle free…

"What the HELL are you smoking dude" Sora questioned in a fear-strucken tone…

"I'm not smoking anything…" Cloud answered confused as to what he meant…

"I watch your show every month and I always cheer for you" Cloud continued

in a fangirl tone… Cloud suddenly released Sora and pulled out his wallet"

"Look I have a coupon to get into your show free" he added.. "Listen Cloud..

I think you're a total dush bag but I'm sure

We can continue this…… " Sora said rudely… "hey wait a min…. Hey what do you

Mean you watch my show…." Sora said in a confused tone….Sora gave Cloud a

meaningful look before the older boy took off...

* * *


	9. Riku's Magic Wand

Disclaimer: Don't own it...Chapter nine... I hate 3 day log ins! PISSSSSSSSSSSSY FIT

* * *

Sora gave one last glance in Cloud's direction then made his way to the Schoolyard… 

As he headed towards the schoolyard he began _humming_ the tune to his favorite song…

"Puff The Magic Dragon lived

Lived by the sea

And frolicked in the Autumn mist

In a land called Honileeeeee"

Repeat

As Sora neared the schoolyard…..which was packed with people, he spotted Riku waving

his Magic wand back and forth…

"Hey Riku" Sora called out sarcastically as he made his way across the court…. (As if

singing a song about some mentally retarted dragon was a big step up).

Riku waved his wand in Sora's direction in order to acknowledge Sora and

Show off his favorite wand.

Suddenly out of absolutely nowhere Seifer jumped out and grabbed Riku's special

Wand… "No Seifer give it back" Riku cried desperately while Sora stood there pointing

And laughing… Seifer sneered and broke the wand in half… (big shocker)

For a moment Riku stood there… Jaw droped… wondering how anyone….outside of

Sora… could be so full of evil that they would break his favorite childhood memory in

Half…literally. Riku fell to his Knees as Seifer chuckled "M-my wand… my favorite

Wand i-it's it's… GOOOOOOONNNNNEEEEE……" Riku paused for breath then

Began again….. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO" Riku threw his

Hands up in there air in order to add to the dramatic affect and began again….

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO HOW

COULD……..YOUUUUUUUUUUUUUU! Sora laughed even harder at Riku's pain

Wondering why anyone would waste 5 minutes screaming about some stupid wand….

"Seifer" Riku sneered in a slightly deadly manner….Seifer began to back away slowly

"Hehe what a total lamer h-hehe-h-he….." He chuckled nervously, cause cool kids don't

laugh… Riku walked slowly towards Seifer with a desire to kill in his

passionate aquamarine eyes as Sora began to regain conciousness…

"You killed my wand" Riku started… "Your gonna die" At these words Sora

jumped… "I can't let him do this" Sora thought to himself….He made his way towards

Riku in slow motion…. "RIIIIIIIIIIKKKKKKKKKUUUUUUUU"

Sora yelled frantically….. "RIIIIIIIIIIIIIKKKKKKKKKKUUUUUUUU

YOOOOOOOOUUUUUUUU CAAAAAAAAAAAAN'TTTTT…..

(pause for breath here) HUUUUUUUUUUURRRRRRTTTTTT

HIIIIIMMMMMMM…." Riku looked up at Sora as he rushed to Seifer's aid…

"But why" Rku asked puzzled as Seifer began kissing Sora's feet….

"Because Riku it wouldn't be right if you did without at least

giving me a chance to set up my recorder equipment…." Sora answered as Seifer began

Spitting on His ginormous yellow shoes …. Riku looked puzzled but finally okayed it….

"It'll only take a sec I swear…" Sora said as he rushed to the sidelines and began setting

up his equipment…. Mr. Toyota appeared from the sidelines and approached Riku…

"Mr. Harada You cannot kill a student on school grounds unless you fill out the

detention form!" Mr. T pointed out… ""What day is it gonna be"

Riku questioned pulling out his detention book… "Tomorrow and if you aren't

Planning on showing up then I'm afraid the most you can do is beat him unconscious"

Mr. T answered…. "You bastard" Seifer murmered unfer his breath as Riku

Settled for just knocking him unconscious… Sora made his way over to Riku and turned

On his recorder...

* * *

Wakka and Tidus Stood on the sidelines as Riku began to bang Seifers head against the ground (Which seemed to be a bad habit for Riku) 

"Tidus We're losing buisness people came to see two idiots rapping

Not an idiot crying over a stupid wand…"Wakka induced…. "C'mon

Man this is classic and besides I thought I wore the pants in this relationship"

Tidus replied sarcastically…..

Wakka caved and decided to take it upon himself to in the sharade

* * *

Seifer lied on the ground completely defenseless screaming in between bangs... "YOU-AWWWOOOWW 

LAMERS…AWWWWWWW"

"Riku stop beating Seifer now…"

Wakka pleaded calmly placing his hand upon Riku's tense shoulder…

"But Wawa he broke my favorite wand…"

Riku whined… "WAWA…THAT"S SO LAME" Sora laughed… Wakka threw a

Rock at Sora's head in order to shut him up….

"OWW WHY"D YOU DO THAT"

He yelled and then licked his toung out as Wakka as he continued to calm Riku down…

"Riku you're gonna be fine all you have to do is believe deep inside your

mirror of truth and see that beautiful beautyfullness which is you!"

Wakka lied… "Really Wawa" Riku said naively…

"Of coarse Riku… you know why?"

Wakka asked in confidence… "No Wawa Why?"

"Because Riku" Wakka answered…

"YOU ARE BEAUTIFUL

NO MATTER WHAT THEY SAY

AND WORDS CAN'T BRING YOU DOWN OOOOHHHH

YOU ARE BEAUTIFUL IN EVERY SINGLE WAY

NO WORDS CAN'T BRING YOU DOWN

SO WORDS DON'T BRING HIM DOWN TODAY"

Wakka sang…

"OOH MY GOOD GOLLY GOSH THAT WAS SO BEAUTIFUUUUUUUULLLLLLL"

Sora cried as he fell to the ground crying…..everyone pointed and laughed….

"So you see Riku all you have to do is believe that you are beautiful and you won't need

Wanda…"

"WANDA…. YOU"RE WAND HAS A NAME AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA"

Sora Said pointing and laughing at Riku….

Riku ignored Sora and took Wakka's advice..

"Are you two ready to start or what?" The Referee asked retorically...

"No I still need to get my Micky mouse chain…"

Riku answered dimly not knowing he didn't have a choice…

"Then in that case BEGIN" The referee continued sarcastically…

He dropped the checkered flag thing in Sora's favor…

"Oh uh it's my turn?' Sora asked dimly…

Ahem

" My name is Sora

I went to Bora Bora

My girlfriends name is Lora

I have a nice Ora

Riku is Gay

He masterbates all day

And he were's womens body spray"

"HEY NO I DON'T And I'm not

Gay…"

Riku interrupted defensively…

The referee signaled Sora to Stop…

"Hey I was just getting to the good part"

Sora whined…

"The only thing good about that was when it was over…now if only I could

be so fortunate….(yeah…sure….whatever)

Riku took this oppratunity to begin his "rap"…

"Hey everybody I have great hair

a flawless face and shiny hair

People are jelous because of my natural beauty

And being sexy is my eternal duty"

Riku paused to see the crowds Reaction….(which was basically just a bunch of blank faces and a kid throwing up his lunch….)

Riku saw his self perception rap was kinda gay so he shifted into

Gangster rap overload and decided to try a rap he heard Yuffie spitin …(gangster for reciting)….

"I like big BUTTS

AND I CANNOT LIE

YOU OTHER BROTHERS CAN'T DENY

WHEN A GIRL WALKS IN

WITH AN ITY BITY WASTE

AND A ROUN THING IN YO FACE

YOU GET SPRUNG…"

Riku paused when he realized he never did listen to the

Rest of the song…."uh oh"

Riku whispered when he saw the crowds reaction...

* * *

Well that's basically what Kairi meant by Remember what happened last time! Please R&r 


	10. Back to the future

The Real Chapter 10 ... Thanks to Ringo's Fan33 I'm gonna keep writing my story because it's the right thing to do! I hope you guys like it because I don't wanna waste anybodies life by writing crap! Oh yeah and today the worst thing ever happened and it pissed me off! I won 2,100$ and i accedently closed the page with the number to call... IT WAS SO UBER GAY! This chapter is gonna go back to the original flashback...I have really long flashbacks... This chapter is gonna be the last chapter that has flashbacks that happened before the current bet then we get to go back to the present...YAAY...

Disclaimer: do i have to write this for every story You already Know i don't own anything at all!

* * *

"And that's exactly why you idiots are never aloud to get involved in those stupid bets again!" Kairi scolded... 

"Actually those were good times…" Tidus said dimly remenising on

the time Riku referred to Wakka as Wawa….

"Oh yeah they sure were...not…" Wakka interrupted sarcastically… "we better get going" he added swiftly and they headed to the school

* * *

When Tidus, Wakka, Kairi, Yuffie, and Selphie got to the school Riku & Sora were nowhere to be found... 

"Hey maybe we should look inside the school…" Wakka suggested…

"Yeah that's last time I saw those dorks…" Tidus added…

The five of them walked into the school to see if they could spot Riku or Sora…

When they stepped inside the school they heard Sora's voice from down the hall….

" Hey I'm just as tough as you are" They heard his voice shouting at Riku… "Ya know

what Riku I bet you can't last a day in my shoes" He added… (sound familiar…?)

" Who the hell could" They heard Riku's voice replie…. "Hahahahahaaaa I was just

about to say the exact same thing…" Tidus cracked… he never was the brightest person..

"Yeh mon so was I … I mean there just so huge how can he walk in those things….

And his head I mean c'…." Wakka paused when he saw the dirty looks he was receiving

from Kairi and Selphie…. Yuffie just stood there listenig to Riku and Sora's

debate while air humping Riku… (ooookay) "shut up guy's I'm trying to listen.."

Yuffie said while slightly adjusting her head to listen harder…. "oh yeah and Kairi.."

She added swiftly… "Sora does have a big head…get used to it…"… "Traitor" Kairi

Whispered under her breath…. "Tidus do you here that man.." Wakka asked with a hint of laughter..."No what?" Tidus answered a little more than slow ( as in dumb, stupid, retarted, dim i mean c'mon get with the program peeps...) "It's the sound of money in our pockets" Wakka answered just slowly enough for Tidus to grasp... "OOOOOOOHHHHHHH Ahahahahahah..." He answered dimly... "I...Don't get it..."

* * *

Yaaaaaaaay we get to go back to the present now! Skip all that other junk

Sora ran down the street still dragging Riku on the ground…."Ya Know it sure would

Help if you'd stop crying and carry ..your own weight…."

Riku looked up at Sora in dismay… "How can you even suggest such a thing…

Can you not see that I am deeply hurt …. Not to mention the fact that I'm tired from all

the running you've been doing!" Riku answered… " Your right it must be….gasp…

hard to get dragged everywhere on a hot day like this… I must be really lucky you've

got it so hard…." Sora implied sarcastically while shooting Riku an ultra super glare…

"Thanks for understanding Sora" Riku replied while whipping the snot from his

dirt covered face…

Suddenly Sora accidentally lost his grip and Riku went crashing down….

Too bad Sora didn't notice until he was FAAAAAR out of sight or he would have been

A dead fluffy bear…. "OOOOOOWWWWW" Riku cried out in agonizing pain…

"SORA DON"T LEAVE MEEEEEEEEEEEEE" Riku cried desperately…..

"SOOOOOOORRRRRAAAAAAAAA WAAAAAAIIIIIIITTTTTTTTT"

Sora turned around and just barely saw Riku lying on the ground

Desperately trying to get up… "maybe I should go help him…." Sora

Thought to himself when suddenly he saw a small figure running up behind the

Now distant Riku… "On second thought…."

* * *

YEah that's the end of chapter 10... What ever will happen to Riku.. and will Sora change his mind intime to save his so called bestest friend... oh the suspense... oh and by the way for those of you who read the notes... please go read my other story called Riku's big adventure and don't be afraid to lemme know what you think! 


	11. I'm so Sorry

I'm really sorry I haven't posted any chapters in like 5 years but like right after this is

chapter 11 the real one ! I'm so sorry it took so long but what happened is that I went on

vacation for like a long time but when I got back my account was in tripmode well any

way it's still in trip mode but I found a loop whole that never even crossed my mind the

loop is I can just upload the story then post it and I never thought about doing that which

makes me really dumb because your supposed to do that anyway so now I feel like an

asshole! Anyway Please Forgive me and any commentary or e-mails would be highly

appreciated saying I forgive you idiot or something like that! Especially from

Dustychocobo Sorxas sunshine smile 36 and Narufreak and a whole lot of other people

who read my stories and who's name isn't on the list! If it's not there please feel free to

yell!


	12. Pretty Kairi

Chapter 11 I'M Soooo Happy Today i got new computer so now i can update my story!!!!! I'm sorry it took sooo flippin long you guys probably don't even care anymore!!!! Well anyway i'm sooooooooooo happy i love the world today!!!! Kind of!!!!

* * *

Riku looked behind him as his now dysfunctional tail was wagging out of control… 

As Riku began to turn his head in the direction Sora took off he realized he probably

Didn't have the nicest best friend in the world….when you think about … and I mean really think...

he actually didn't... but there had to be something good about Sora...mabey...i'm pretty sure... okay never mind!

"Mabey i shouldn't have told him Santa wasn't real...what the heck am i thinking he's dead!"

"This is so gay just wait til I get my hands on him…." Riku turned away from Sora's

direction to look behind him while struggling to gain balance…. "Whatever looks like we

got rid of that loser a-a……" Riku paused as he turned around to check his back…

"What was that you were saying?" The figure questioned sarcastically….

"Se-Sei-…AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH……AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!"

* * *

Riku fell back to the ground…. 

Sora could here Riku's squeal from five blocks away while still trying to

Decide on whether or not to help him….The scream however made

His decision a lot easier…. "AHHHAHAAAAAAHAAAAAHAHAHAAAAAA!"

"HE'S SUCH A DORK!" Sora turned and ran in the opposite direction!

"Man it's Hot" Sora growled under his breath… it wasn't enough that he had to dress like

a bear but he was starting to act like one to…."I wonder how Riku's doing?" He

questioned while not really caring… Sora stopped running in order to catch his breath…

"Wow fuzzy clouds… Kairi what are you doing here?…

(if it isn't completely obvious Sora is seeing things) " Hey Sora look it's your

nightlight that Riku gave you for Christmas last year…"… Sora took a seat on the ground

to admire the fake Kairi's glossy hair not paying attention to her until she got louder

and louder… "What did you get riku for Christmas huh Sora…" When he thought about

it all he could see was Riku smiling over something stupid…." Oh yeah I gave

him that rubber band from the Sunday paper…" He's such

a dork he actually liked it….Wow I Hate Myself Ahahahahahahahahahahahaha!"

"Sora do you even remember when the last time you did something nice

for Riku?" "Duh that one is easy….Just before I ditched him…" Sora

was appauled at this fake kairi and how she was getting nowhere fast!

Suddenly the defeated figment of imagination disappeared…."Man that's the last time

I eat before I go running. I feel Sooooo Wasted!"

* * *

Suddenly Sora"s head was spinning soo out of control that he started seeing hotter

versions of himself…. "Okay wait a minute" Sora Thought feeling awkward as his body began shaking at a steady pace

* * *

I'm gonna be updating a lot more from now on because i finally got a new computer and, no dusty chocobo i didn't technically fall off the face of the earth but i might as well have seeing as to how life without technology is seriously hell on earth if you don't have a liscense and/or credit card!! Thanx for waiting soo long to read my crappy story but it's my baby soo i'm gonna start fresh on the next chapter which will twist the already nonsense-ish-iy nonsense!!! 


End file.
